


Good morning Crowley!

by Kira7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After the Lockdown, AwaketheSnake, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Cake, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Gentle Kissing, Kiss hands, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: It's 1st July, Crowley's alarm sounds, it's time, it's finally time to see his angel and enjoy him eat cake.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 33





	Good morning Crowley!

July 1st 2020, the alarm sounded in a Mayfair apartment, but a snap of fingers turned it off, the owner was already awake and was looking his reflected image in the mirror to check that everything was damn perfect!  
Clothes, check!  
Hair, check!  
Sunglasses, check!  
Diabolical 'n' cool smile, oh yesss!  
He was ready!  
He had heard Aziraphale two months earlier, on May 1st, and it had been a torture not to be able to visit his angel, Oh for Satan!, who knows how many cakes he had tasted without Crowley could enjoy those moments... The fork took a piece of Sacher, it slowly approached those soft lips that would close in order to better taste that cake, while uncontrolled moans of pleasure escaped the angel in question while he was enjoying that act of Gluttony, anything but angelic. The demon made up his mind, the desire to see his angel made him so crazy that he couldn't wait a minute longer: he miracled a bottle of Carillon d’Angélus and headed towards his Bentley, how much he had missed his little pile of metal on four wheels!  
When the car came on with a happy rumble, Crowley smiled back, giving a slight pat on the wheel, "Dad missed you too."

* * *

The kitchen had a sweet scent of chocolate, Aziraphale congratulated himself for being able to bake again. The Devil's food cake was divinely perfect, as well as the laid table, his own bow tie, everything was perfect, only the arrival of his guest was missing.

Two months... Two months he had waited before he could hear him again, and this time seeing him in person, Aziraphale had imagined, and a small selfish and bastard part of him hoped, that the demon would really catch up with him after that phone call at May, seeing Crowley rejoice in watching the angel, while he ate, made Aziraphale wanted even more to make those moans of pleasure.  
Someone knocked on the bookshop door, and Aziraphale jumped, caught unprepared in his imagination, looked for a few moments at the other part of the shop, squeezing tightly his nervous fingers, while his cheeks became an angelic pink, and now what?

The door was knocked again, and Aziraphale prepared himself and went to open it, finding before him a demon well dressed in black and red, one hand in the pocket of his tight pants, and an uncertain expression on his face, even if it was well hidden by sunglasses.  
Just to see him, Aziraphale's human heart began to beat like crazy, while his angelic aura started to shine more than usual.

"Oh, uhn... Good morning Crowley."  
Crowley shifted the weight from one leg to the other, bringing his hand previously in his pocket behind the neck.

"Angel."  
The two remained silent for a moment, standing in the doorway, observing, studying each other, then it was Aziraphale who cleared his throat and moved to let his friend in.

"Please come in."  
He said just like a normal human being would have done.

Crowley nodded and entered, "Thank you," his mouth hissed without his consent, like a normal human being invited to enter.

"I... Errr, I brought the wine," he urgently showed the bottle.

Aziraphale closed the door, "Sounds lovely."

"Ngk, y-yeah."  
Here was another moment of silence, almost as if time had stopped again, and this time without any demonic help.

"Do you want to visit the kitchen? I prepared a cake for the occasion."

The demon tasted the air, and it was full of chocolate, he looked around to observe the environment, "Since when do you have a kitchen?"

"Since they closed everything, I've learned to do countless things in these months," Aziraphale started telling him what he had done in the past two months, followed by Crowley to the kitchen.  
The room was a mixture of 50s British kitchen and what Aziraphale liked most, that was ladles, cookbooks, pans, bowls, plates, cutlery, all miraculously clean but all in bulk, just the table was immaculate, with two dishes, two forks, two empty glasses and a candle surrounded by flowers which made the atmosphere more intimate and welcoming.

"Take a seat, feel like you're at home."  
Crowley looked at him, but then decided to follow his advice: he sprawled on his chair, tilting his head while Aziraphale fumbled with the knife to cut two large slices of cake and place them on the plates, then he opened the bottle and poured the wine into the glasses. Crowley drank a sip immediately, before taking a piece of cake and tasting it, it was excellent, but never as wonderful as being able to hear Aziraphale's moans again, which returned to tickle the snake's ears like a melodious temptation; the demon closed his eyes and forgot to eat and drink, raising a corner of his mouth slightly, " _Welcome home_ ," he said to himself mentally.

With half-open eyes, Aziraphale studied Crowley's reaction, how he held his breath, how his left hand stretched and then relaxed and increased with his own moans, even though he had already finished tasting the cake and his mouth was empty, he continued.  
The fiend moved to take the glass and drank a little more, and the angel interpreted it as a signal to take another piece of cake.  
When his ears were satisfied, it was time for eyes, and Crowley adjusted his position in the chair to look at Aziraphale, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and staring at that innocent angel with dreamy eyes, only Satan could imagine how much he had missed him.

"What have you been doing in these two months, my dear?"

"Mh?," Crowley asked, before his brain returned back to reasoning a little and to give a decent answer, "Like I said, I slept. I couldn't do so much things with that lockdown."

"We couldn't afford to be a bad example for humans," Aziraphale reminded him, eating another piece of cake, "Have you had wonderful dreams?"

Crowley stretched his legs and looked away, his ears were blushing, "Couldn't remember much."  
It was an innocent lie, he remembered his dreams, they were about a certain angel, sometimes he cooked a cake, other times he cooked a cake with only a tartan kitchen apron in which there was a " _Kiss the cook!~_ " written, and other times, the most wonderful and the most frightening, there was Aziraphale covered only by whipped cream, " _Can you clean me with your tongue, my dear?_ ," he asked... Really, the most wonderful and the most frustrating dreams.  
Aziraphale knew Crowley was lying, and he purposely got the corner of his mouth dirty as he took another piece of cake.

"You got dirty," Crowley said without looking at Aziraphale yet.

"Uh, really?," asked the angel, without paying attention at the noises of Crowley's throat, "Oh, silly me!," he giggled and, with a kitchen towel, he deliberately avoided the dirty.

"On the other cheek," the demon whispered, looking sideways at the angel who wasn't cleaning himself properly.  
On the third unsuccessful attempt, Crowley jumped up to brush the angel's face and wipe the chocolate with the thumb; Aziraphale took that wrist and placed a kiss in the palm of that hand, slowly rubbing his cheek shortly thereafter, he closed his eyes to better savor the contact.

"Ngh, a-angel..."

"I really missed you, my dear," Aziraphale whispered while he opened his hazel eyes to lock them with Crowley's ones.  
The demon found quite hard to shallow and he stroke his thumb, resting his forehead on Aziraphale's, closing his eyes; the ethereal creature took off the sunglasses. Crowley could no longer restrain himself and surrounded the angel's neck with his arms, sitting on his legs; he didn't speak, he didn't say anything, but Aziraphale knew deep down that the feel was mutual, Crowley missed him too. The angel touched the demon's back several times, assuring him that they were together again, the two months were finally over, they could spend as long as they wanted without setting a bad example.

"I thought--" Aziraphale kissed the demon's temple, "Humans rediscovered love's values, spending the quarantine together under one roof."  
Crowley didn't reply, but was listening to him with his eyes closed, relaxed.

"I saw some nice houses. Could we... Miraculously buy one?"

"Mmm, 'right."  
Oh well, Aziraphale believed there would be a louder reaction; he would have had, a few hours later, but for the moment both of them enjoyed the crushing embrace. They had missed each other too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ^^
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
